maskmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 6: The God Hand of Dreams
is the sixth episode of Hikari Sentai Maskman. Synopsis While investigating a series of unusual earthquakes in Otaki, Takeru meets a boy who believes he possesses a legendary martial arts move. Plot The team heads to Otaki City to investigate some mysterious earthquakes. While Takeru is working with the equipment, he notices a boy, Norio, reading on the steps of a temple nearby. Another quake begins, knocking loose part of the gate over Norio's head. Takeru leaps to the rescue, punching through the stone doorpost before it can hit the boy. Excited, Norio exclaims that he has "the God Hand," and runs off, to Takeru's bewilderment. Running into a dojo, Norio announces his discovery, to the skepticism of the other boys there. He takes them back to Takeru, who explains that he doesn't have the God Hand, it was just a cracked beam. Disappointed, Norio leaves as his fellows laugh at him. The ground shakes again, and Drilla Doggler is revealed drilling beneath the city. Norio mopes near some kind of shaft, still convinced Takeru has the God Hand. However, the shaking makes him fall down the shaft, dropping his book outside the hole. Nearby, the Doggler stops drilling so an Ungler Soldier can plant a bomb. Norio recovers, and hears Baraba's voice. He finds a crack in the rock, and through it sees Oyobu and Baraba in a secret base, talking to Zeba about the newest plan: plant bombs around the city and set them all off at once, annihilating it. As he starts climbing out, he knocks a rock loose, attracting the villains' attention. Norio runs to his mother, but Drilla Doggler catches up with him. Takeru notices and tries to help before being attacked by Baraba. The monster is able to drag Norio underground, and Takeru henshins to fight. He breaks his sword on Drilla Doggler's tough hide, to his alarm. The rest of the team and Oyobu arrive, but announcing that the city is done for, the villains leave. Norio's grief-stricken mother explains that her late husband taught Norio karate, and told him that if he practiced enough, he would obtain the God Hand. Back at base, Sanjuuro tells the team that the God Hand is real--another manifestation of their Aura Power which they have yet to master, but they will if they have faith in it. Momoko, currently flying over the city, interrupts to announce that she's tracked Drilla Doggler's tunnels back to the secret base. Meanwhile, a chained and gagged Norio watches in terror as Baraba begins the countdown to set off the explosions. Sanjuuro sends the team out to meet Momoko at the secret base, which they do. Finding the books Norio dropped in his fall earlier, they discover the shaft down to the base. With one minute to go, Norio tries to escape, only for the team to arrive and start fighting. A shuriken from Haruka disables the bombs. As the rest of the group tries to help Norio escape, Takeru fights Drilla Doggler again, and takes a beating. However, remembering Sanjuuro's words from earlier, and summoning his Aura Power, he takes Drilla Doggler down with the God Hand. Oyobu and Baraba retreat. The fight goes to the surface, with Ungler Soldiers keeping most of the Maskmen busy. Once again Takeru uses the God Hand, punching clean through Drilla Doggler's body. The team finishes him off with the Shot Bomber. Okelampa grows the monster, and they defeat it again in the Great Five. After the battle, Takeru finds Norio practicing karate, and tells him that if he has faith in himself and the power inside himself, he too will get the God Hand. Norio assures him that he will, and they pinkie-swear on it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Azuma: * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Cast *Norio: *Norio's mother: *Boy: , , Notes *Although he learns it in this episode, Takeru only uses the God Hand in one other episode; however the move was notable enough that Captain Marvelous would utilize it as Red Mask during one Gokai Change. DVD releases Hikari Sentai Maskman Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/maskman.html References Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda